The Thief Lord: Music Shuffle Drabbles
by LikeSynonymsForJoy
Summary: Title explains it, for the most part. My first time doing this. If you review, please leave me any advice or constructive criticism you have!


Music Shuffle Drabble Challenge

The Rules, which I did not follow are to put your music player on shuffle, and write using the first ten songs you get, using only the time frame of the song. I went way past the time frame on pretty much all of these, and I used every tenth song. If I couldn't get an idea from a song I skipped it :) I based all of them off of The Thief Lord by Cornelia Funke, a truly excellent book and the film is great too! I obviously don't own it. Soo, here it is:

* * *

1. Beck- Think I'm In Love (Scipio, Hornet)

He's tapping his feet. He's running slender fingers through his long, dark hair. He's fiddling with his bird-like mask. His heart is beating out of rhythm and a bit too fast, and his face is flushing a deep red. He's casting his eyes down, trying not to stare, because she's walking by right now. Scipio, the Thief Lord, nervous out of his wits because secretly, maybe, he might love Hornet…

2. Shinedown- Second Chance (Scipio)

Father…

I know you think I'm useless, dumb, and in your way. Always doing this wrong or that wrong. But you haven't noticed that this has been crushing me. This past year has been hell for me and it's because of you! I can't take living here anymore with your constant ignoring, scolding, and insulting me for no reason! I'm leaving. You shouldn't try to search for me, though. Even if you found me you would never know it. I'm safe now. I have food and a home, smaller and less grand than yours, but all the more welcoming. Even though I know you won't, you don't have to fret over me.

Yours, Scipio

3. 3 Doors Down- This Is The Story Of A Girl (Hornet)

In the alleyways of Venice, in an abandoned movie theater, a girl was crying while her friends sleep soundly. It wasn't the kind of crying jag you go on because someone spoke to you with a harsh tongue. It was the kind of cry you have when something you went through in the past, something you bottled up, has risen to the surface. Something that you had in you for so long that it finally exploded out. She couldn't stop. And then she felt arms enveloping her, strong for such a young boy.

"Prosper", she whispered, smiling through her tears.

"It's okay Hornet. Forget it. You have us now, and that matters more than who you didn't have in the past."

That was the last night she ever cried about her past in the dead of the night when she was alone. She had found who mattered to her now: her new family.

4. Avril Lavigne- When You're Gone (Lando, Paula)

I always wanted my own box, dear, for our shared home can be so cramped and unfit for two. But when I got stuck in that theater with victor for two days, I know I could handle our tiny niche for all eternity, as long as I get to see your crinkly eyes again. I missed you so much, I became more and more sick with each passing day that I didn't see you. Another two days and I'm sure I wouldn't be telling you this. I love you, Lando, and I'm so happy to be back with you. And I've never minded sharing my lettuce leaf with you, even though I've hinted at it.

5. Nickelback- Far Away (Hornet)

I just can't stand how Scipio always leaves without a trace for days on end, all the time. Today marks an absence of a week and a half. Eleven days, honestly! I don't understand why he does this. I…love him. I would be willing to save my last breath just for him, only him. He doesn't know this, of course. He is too grand for the likes of me. Every time that he shows up at the Star Palace after a few days, I forget to be mad at him, blinded by my feelings for him, whether he's far away or not.

6. The Killers- Shadowplay (Mosca)

A teenage boy with beautiful skin, black as a night at sea, stalks unseen through the shadows of a sleeping Venice. To the canal he's going, to spend a night with one of his two loves: his boat on the canal. He sighs as he eases onto the seat, and begins steering the boat in a serpentine motion through the icy, unforgiving water. He basks in the silence. Night is the only time when the city is free of tourists. Hours he is out, until the night begins to fade into dawn. That is and has always been his cue to tie his love to the docks and creep back to the Star Palace for a quick sleep, still hiding from the others his night time adventures.

7. Paolo Nutini- Jenny Don't Be Hasty (Prosper, Hornet)

"Come on, Hornet, just tell me why you won't date me! You confessed that you like me two days ago! Now I ask you out because I'm tired of waiting and you say no? Why?"

Hornet glowered at Prosper, condescending and angered. "Prosper, you have never even attempted to tell me that you are hardly twelve! I'm fourteen in two months…ugh, disgusting! I can't believe you…leave me alone right now. Echhh, I'm so sickened!

8. Train- Meet Virginia (Hornet, Prosper, Riccio, Mosca)

"There she goes!" said Riccio, grinning broadly as he watched Hornet walk out the door.

"You perv! Can you imagine how she'd react if she heard you talking about her like that?"

"Oh hush Mosca, you can't hide the way you loooongingly look at her when she reads before bed each night," interjected Prosper amusedly.

"You're one to talk! You're the one who always lingers in her hugs and hangs all over her as if you two are dating!"

"Admit it, you all like me!" Hornet shouted from behind the star-strewn curtain where she had been hiding…the whole time. Oops. Prosper blushed furiously, Riccio attempted to stammer out some sort of objection, and Mosca simply put his head in his hands and groaned. "And the best part is that I get my pick of any of you three!" she mocked, laughing and strutting out the door. This time, nobody was watching.

9. The Click Five- Just The Girl (Scipio)

She's always teasing me, tugging on my ponytail, scolding me for being late to the Star Palace. I take it all with good humor, though. She seems like the only girl who is fit for me. She has a crazy personality, kind one moment and hostile the next, but still gentle enough to deal with my arrogance, even though she really hates it. And she has the most lovely grey eyes I've ever seen, sparkling with intelligence and stories yet to be told. Just the girl, I know it.

10. Chicago- You're The Inspiration (Prosper)

I should have left Venice the minute I found out about Victor and Esther, but a few things held me back: my friends. My new home and lifestyle. The city. But more than anything else, I stayed because of Hornet. I liked her since the day she rescued Bo and I from another night sleeping in the streets. Then it was just an innocent crush, but by now it's deepened into something stronger. Maybe love, I can't be sure. But whatever it is, I can't leave, because she means too much to me. She's a wonderful friend, but I also like her so much, I couldn't handle being away from her for possibly the rest of my life. Maybe I do love her, who knows? Whatever this is, she's important to me. Like the meaning of my life right now…

* * *

My explanations to each one...

1. I think I did alright on this one, a little bland though. If you know the song I think it makes sense...

2. This is kind of what I thought Scipio's letter to his father would have been like. The letter he writes once he grows up at the end of the book, ya know?

3. Hornet crying about her cruddy past...I like it, but there is no romance intended here between her and Prosper.

4. I had a laugh writing this one :) Lando and Paula are Victor's tortises, if you don't know. This one was more for fun than anything.

5. I hate it, so much room for improvement. Too cheesy.

6. I kinda like it, but the end is of failure.

7. Another fun one to write...:) Not that good but I had a good laugh imagining it happening.

8. Kinda used the idea of the video. I like this one well enough...room to improve, though.

9. Song, ugh. Drabble, ugh. I hate it.

10. I like it a lot, it's a sweet and sentimental side of Prosper :)

Once more, I'd love criticism!! :]


End file.
